


The Squip's Story

by TotallyRainbowSheep



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Its the squips point of view!, M/M, expensive headphones, the '&' is platonic, the squip cares ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRainbowSheep/pseuds/TotallyRainbowSheep
Summary: The Squip had had a long journey. Hey, as fast as human body systems were the Squip knew they could have been faster with a few, upgrades. His client? Host? Work-in-progress? Was completely, and hopelessly pinning over a girl that was way out of his reach.[Target Female: Inaccessible]His client, as the Squip had come to call him, cursed and writhed in pain as the Squip slowly began to materialize in front of him.[Calibration in Progress. Please excuse some mild discomfort.][Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.][Discomfort level may increase][Accessing: Neural memory. Accessing: Muscle Memory. Access procedure: complete. Jeremy Heere…] As the Squip retained information he winced more and more with every memory that flew towards him, specifically the more recent ones. [Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor….Your S.Q.U.I.P.]





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are. Your here reading this and my two days of typing and editing, jeez this took a while. Hopefully I'll update regularly, but it probably won't happen. If you see any mistakes let me know! also, Constructive Criticism and Words of Wisdom are helpful!! Enjoy-TRS
> 
> Also: [text]=Squip  
> BOLD=Jeremy speaking to the Squip inside of his head (i don't know if it will stay bold, so I'll try to work around that! Good luck.)

The Squip had had a long journey. Hey, as fast as human body systems were the Squip knew they could have been faster with a few, upgrades. His client? Host? Work-in-progress? Was completely, and hopelessly pinning over a girl that was way out of his reach.

[Target Female: Inaccessible]

His client, as the Squip had come to call him, cursed and writhed in pain as the Squip slowly began to materialize in front of him.

[Calibration in Progress. Please excuse some mild discomfort.]

[Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.]

[Discomfort level may increase]

[Accessing: Neural memory. Accessing: Muscle Memory. Access procedure: complete. Jeremy Heere…] As the Squip retained information he winced more and more with every memory that flew towards him, specifically the more recent ones. [Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor….Your S.Q.U.I.P.]

“You look like Keanu Reeves.” Not exactly the reaction he was hoping for. He recovered quickly, searching for the information he said, smoothly:  
[My default mode. You can also set me for SEAN CONNERY, Jack Nicholson or Sexy Anime Female] His voice went high at the end.

“Keanu’s fine. Can everyone see you?” The Squip had to ignore the painful urge to roll his eyes. [I exist only in your mind. All they see is you, having an animated conversation, with yourself. So don’t do that. Just...think at me. Like..] Squip struggled to find the words. [Like your telepathic.]  
Cool! Like in X-Men!?

The Squip sighed internally, using Squip approved vernacular he spoke [I can see this is going to be difficult. You want to be more chill] 

You mean cool.

[I do not!] He snapped, [You see,human social activity is governed by rules and I have the processing capacity to understand those rules. And pass them on to you. Now, take your hands out of your pockets. Arch your back and..] He used all of his search engines before continuing. [puff out your chest, add some swagger to your gate, otherwise you’ll look like a masturbator. Don’t slouch, fix your posture, then we’ll deal with the rest]

Jeremy cut in. But I am a masturbator- [We’ll fix that. Also, your nerdiness is ugly] Nerd? I thought I was more, I don’t know geek? [Your stammerings a problem too.] Wh-wh-what? [You have no charm at all, your tics and fidgets are unrelenting. You need a new vibe.] The Squip got an alert telling him that Jeremy was going to put his hands back into his pockets. He then decided to test Jeremy. [Buh.] Not the smoothest or chillest thing he could have said, but it worked. Wha? [Buh.] Wha? [No.] Aah. [Stop!] Sheesh, this kid had problems, time to cut to the chase.  
[Everything about you is just terrible] He spat. [Everything about you makes me want to die] Jesus christ…[Now don’t freak out or doubt me, I, and only I know what's best for you. If I assist you, you will..] The Squip paused. [BE MORE CHILL.] As Jeremy started to slouch, the Squip looked through his programing to find a way to enforce his new rules he saw something call spinal stimulation, a way to interfere with pain signals,perfect.  
”Owww!” Did you just shock me!? [Spinal stimulation,] he explained, [You were slouching. Now go buy a new shirt.] What’s wrong with my shirt? [Remember what I said? Don’t doubt me, it’s my job to color your aesthetic and make you seem less pitiful, now GO PICK OUT A SHIRT!] Jeremy did as he asked and entered the store. Squip surveyed the store his expansive brain looked into the possible futures, Brooke. Eminem. Dead. Relationship. Halloween. Chloe. [Pick that one.] It has a picture of...Eminem. [If your so astute, what do you need me for?] I-just, do people still listen to Eminem anymore. [Irrelevant. My quantum structure enables me to envision possible futures. I envision a future in which you wear an Eminem T-shirt and things turn out well.] But, what if someone quizzes me about his music? Squip was getting tired of this.[My database is infinite and instantaneous, Jeremy] How are you with math homework? [I’m a supercomputer, Jeremy. I’m made of math.] With a wave of his hand the Squip created some people in the mall to talk some sense into Jeremy. [All the people at the mall think your a slob]  
“Such a slob.” One lady said.  
“He sucks.” A man agreed. Time for the next move. [Everything about you makes me wanna die! You suck, Jeremy!]  
“Slob.”  
“Terrible.”  
“Loser.”  
[Everyone thinks you a nuisances, and boy can I see why. Now you try to pick out a shirt.] Jeremy walked over to the first shirt he saw and picked it up. The Squip fisabley slapped a hand onto his forehead (his own head not Jeremys!) [Thats a girl’s shirt. Put it back.] As Jeremy went to put the shirt back, the Squip saw him bump into two famillar girls. “Sorry!”  
The Squip shocked Jeremy, who had gone back to slouching right after apologizing. “Owwww”  
Searching Jeremys memory, it informed him that the shorter blond girl was Brooke Lohst and that the taller of the two, the brunette, was Chloe Valentine.  
“...Jerry?” Chloe said.


	2. Day 1 (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more of whatever last chapter was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Again! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter (though I'm sure that there was a low probability of that), anyway here's some more BMC. I probably won't be able to add more chapters for the next few days mainly cause I won't be with my beloved Chromebook. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

“Jeremy…”

“You shop here?”

“Oh yeah, all the time-” Jeremy started in an attempt to save his skin. [ _Never._ ] “Never, is what I meant to say…” The Squip surveyed the possible out comes. Brooke. Eminem. Dead. Relationship. Halloween. Chloe. Perfect. [ _Greet the beta._ ] **The? Ooooh.** “Uh, hey Brooke” Jeremy grew a bit flustered while talking to the popular girl. [ _You look sexy._ ] **I can’t say that to a hot girl!** “Oww!” [ _Don’t smile. Stare intensely. Speak like you don’t care about your own death._ ] “Lookn’ pretty sexy, Brooke”

“Thanks,” Brooke smiled back, and blushed a little bit. Perfect.

Chloe sneered. “Is that a girl’s shirt?” She asked.

“No!” [ _Yes._ ] Never lie when you could extend the truth. “Yes.” [ _Good, now repeat after me: I saw it in the window and I couldn’t just pass by, ‘cause I was dating this girl and she had a shirt just like this. It’s still painful to think about her._ ] Jeremy, very obediantly repeated each word.

“So,”Chloe broke in, suspicious, “who is this mystery girl?”

“Oh, you’ve probably never heard of her…” After approximately 0.000345 seconds of memory digging, the Squip found the perfect girl. [ _Madeline._ ]

“Madeline.” Jeremy said, getting the message.

“WHat?!” Chloe screeched.

“She’s french.” Jeremy said, trying to explain, for the sake of his life.

“Oh, she is NOT french. She just pretends to be! For attention.” Chloe threw her hands up in exasperation, while having a crazed expression on her face.

“Madeline broke up with you?” Brooke asked.

“Yeah..” [ _No._ ] “I mean I broke up with her!” [ _‘Cause she was cheating on me._ ] “Cause she was CHeaTing on meeeeeee.” Jeremy blushed immediately after the voice crack. [ _Hey, Hamlet, BE MORE CHILL_ ]

“Brooke! What did I tell you? She is such a slut!”

Brooke walked over to Jeremy and patted him reassuringly. “You are so much better without her, Jeremy.”

“Obviously!” Chloe agreed. “I mean who does Madeline think she is? **What just happened?** [ _A shared negative opinion is the fastest social bond. You want someone to like you then hate who they hate_ ] A red light appeared on the Squips screen. Michael. Left. Brooke. Ride. Pinkberry. Relationship. The Squip opened his access to the mall’s security cameras to double check that, indeed, Michael had left. “Ugh, Brooke, let’s get out of here.” [ _Brooke is going to offer you a ride. It is imperative that you accept_ ]

“So,” Brooke waggled her eyebrows, “do you want to ride?” The Squip leaned into Jeremy and whispered into his ear [ _Yes._ ] “Yes! Buuut I have to meet my friend Michael.” Once again, the Squip found himself slapping his forehead because of Jeremys stupidity. [ _Jeremy, if this is going to work, you need to do as I instruct._ ] “Oh...Are you sure though?” Brooke looked upset. “Do you wanna ride, wanna go far?” Jeremy backed away. “Do you wanna get inside my mother’s car?” She purred inching closer to him. “We’ll just drive home. Only one catch,” she lifted a finger. “We gotta stop for frozen yogurt first.”

“Do you wanna ride?” Chloe asked. “Wanna go far? Do you want to get inside her mother’s car? We’ll be back in a snatch? We’ll even stop for frozen yogurt first!”

“Pinkberry!!” Brooke cheered.

“I-uh” Jeremy seemed uncertain of what to do. “I...Next time, I promise.” Chloe walked past him and flipped her hair. “Whatever.”

Brooke looked at Jeremy, deep regret in her eyes. “My boyfriend cheated on me too. Well, ex-boyfriend. So, uh, I know how you feel.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Brooke, come on.”

Giggling, Brooke said “Au revoir” and left with the waiting Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you made it through that, good for you, no you don't get a prize. please give me kudos...or don't I mean you can always do that to if you want, but anyway have a good week? Few days? I don't know when I'll next update so have a good time until then. Peace! TRS


	3. Day 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy heads to school with his squip. also his squip makes him depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I mean I know that it hasn't been all that long, but still sorry I couldn't update. And also thank you to everyone who has given me kudos! They are welcomed and make my day! With that being said:Enjoy!

**Did you see-That was awesome! I have to go find Michael!** [ _ Michael has left the mall. _ ]  **H-how do you know?** [ _ I have access to the mall’s security cameras. _ ] he replied smugly.  **Then how am I supposed to get home?** [ _ I told you accepting a ride imperative. If this going to work, you can’t just listen. You have to  _ obey. _ Now repeat after me. Everything about you is so terrible _ ] 

“Everything about me is so terrible” [ _ Good. _ ] They had left the store and were sitting at a sticky table near the fountain.[ _ Everything about you makes me want to die. _ ] “Everything about me makes me wanna die.” [ _ Now you’ve got it! But Jeremy, don’t you see? That if you listen to me then everything about you will be wonderful _ ] The people in the mall turned and spoke.

“Oh my gosh, he is so cool!”

“I love everything about him!” [ _ You will be so alive _ ] The Squip was getting into this now.

“I could never live without him!” The same woman from earlier gushed. [ _You won’t be left out or unsure, not even ugly! Because everything about you is going to be cool, powerful, popular, incredible…_ ] The Squip put all of the things that Jeremy wanted to be and gave them to him with a wave of his hand. [ _You will…..BE MORE CHILL_ ]

“Be more cHiLL!” Jeremy repeated, his voice once again cracking. [ _ Be more chill. _ ] The Squip said, in a smoother and chiller tone. 

They arrived at Jeremy’s house, just as he was getting sleepy.

“Be more chill…” He said. “I’m gonna…..be…..more….chill” and with that he fell asleep. [ _ Sleep well, slugger. _ ] The Squip said getting into a father-to-son kind of voice. [ _ You have a big day tomorrow _ ]

In the morning, the Squip stayed silent inside of Jeremy’s head, looking through memories, getting as much information and dirt on everyone as he could.  **Hello? Are you on? Helloooooo???** The Squip, knowing what Jeremy was thinking, kept looking through the mess that was Jeremy’s head.

“Jeremy? Are you talking to yourself?” Jeremy had talked to his Squip, once again, out loud.

“I….guess I am.” And after a pause, “huh.” Jeremy then reached for his computer while at the same time the Squip was overwhelmed with R rated images. “C-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, go! Owwwwww” [ _ What did we say about masturbation? _ ]  **I was just going to..** Jeremy was desperate for an excuse,  **check my email** . The Squip sighed. [ _ You can’t lie to me, Jeremy. I’m inside of your brain. We’re going to devise a system. I tally everytime you think about sex, and that’s how many push-ups you do. If this morning is an indicative sample, you’ll have pecs in no time. _ ] The Squip had begun pacing in front of Jeremy just as his dad walked in. 

“Coming through, privet.” The Squip sneered after looking him up and down. [ _ That’s the source of your genetic material? _ ]  **That’s my dad, yeah** (The Squip knew this of course, but he wasn’t about to say anything). [ _ We should double those push-ups _ ] 

After Jeremy dressed as the Squip instructed, a new t-shirt, jeans and a sweatshirt he hadn’t worn since ninth grade, he got on the bus and thought to himself:  **I may not be the cool guy, but now that I’ve got someone helping me out I might be the one who the story’s about.**  After getting off of the bus Jeremy went to his locker where, once again, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke were gossiping. This time though they just waved and moved out of the way without him asking. Walking down the hall he bumped into Rich Goranski, the guy who recommended a S.Q.U.I.P. to Jeremy and who has a S.Q.U.I.P. himself.

“Yo! Tall-ass! Where’s my money?” Oh, he also demanded six hundred dollars out of Jeremy for a S.Q.U.I.P.  **Crap! What do I tell him?** [  _ Up. Up. Down. Down. Left. Right. A. _ ] Rich jolted and then:

“You got one?”  He became a whole new person.

“Yeah. Sorry, I meant to go through you but-” Jeremy seemed to realize who he was talking to, “please don’t hit me!”

“Jeremy! This is awesome! I mean I coulda used the money. Things are kinda rough at home, if you know what I’m sayin’...” He lowered his voice at the end.

“Yeah. My… Dad...drinks...too?” Jeremy was confused. Completely, utterly confused. Rich grinned.

“Yo, fuckin dad’s am I right? He usually passes out around nine, you should come over, play Xbox. You know..” Rich’s grinned grew bigger as his voice went lower. “With a S.Q.U.I.P., the only controller you need..is your mind.” He clapped Jeremy on his back then went over to talk to Jake.  **What was that about?** [ _ I synced with his S.Q.U.I.P. Now his desires are compatible with your own _ ]  **And that makes him act like we’re friends?** [ _ What is friendship, but a bond between two people? Now you and Rich have a bond. It’s just digital Now _ ] the Squip paused for dramatic effect. [ _ get ready to more than survive _ ]  **More than survive? All and all a not to heinous day, I walk the halls with swagger.** His lingo is getting better you notice.  **I feel high on life.** [ _ And now it’s time for practice. _ ] Then he added, after a moment's hesitation. [ _ With Christine. _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those who gave kudos and those who are still reading. Please leave kudos and comments! (yeah I know that this is shorter than usual, but I don't really have a lot to say)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that that was enjoyable! I tried to stay as close to the script as I could.
> 
> If you need the script click here: https://www.wattpad.com/602313102-be-more-chill-script-description-n-stuff
> 
> I know it wasn't really a cliffhanger if you know anything about the musical, oh well. I'll try to update soon, but, ah, no promises. Have a great day! -TRS


End file.
